


Neo’s second serving.

by Canidothislegally



Series: Neo and her love of dairy. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Progression, Breast Expansion, Come Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lactation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Part two of terrible writing skills and weird story ideas., Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Starring even more disturbing stuff., aphrodiasiacs, orgasmic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: In which Neo and her daughter have some family bonding time. In the way that only internet stories allow.
Relationships: Neopolitan (RWBY)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Neo and her love of dairy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601710
Kudos: 35





	1. The second scoop.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing other than my terrible ideas.

It had been a few years since Neo had made her discovery of the underground lab and it’s hidden wealth of knowledge and items. Neo had found the affects of its knowledge to be quite favorable, as they seemed to keep surprising her. Having your body become that of a hot milf overnight was one thing, but it seemed to do wonders for her aging body. It had already been 18 years, yet she still looked the same. It was actually somewhat worrisome, as she hadn’t felt the affects of aging either. But that could be dealt with at another time, so Neo dismisses that particular problem for now.

The current problem was the current other occupant in the lab, now her house. That would be her teen daughter. To put it simply, ever since Neo had her daughter, there had always been a slight...issue, so to speak. As Neo sat back in her living room chair, she began to drift off into a sleepy state, dreaming of the past.

It had all started the night Neo gave birth to her daughter. Neo had been waiting for the day to come, wanting to experience what it was like to give birth. But seeing as how nothing had happened, she planned to go about inducing her labor the only way she knew how, lots of sex. Currently, she was in her own room, standing in front of her mirror. She ran her hands up and down her body, her fingers tugging at the straps of her snug lingerie. She loved the way she looked while pregnant, and loved the way it made her feel. Neo continued to admire herself, and was about to summon her usual clone when she felt moisture in her panties. 

She looked down, as she hadn’t felt an orgasm course through her body. It was a bit of a dumb moment for Neo, and it took her a moment to realize that it wasn’t from an orgasm, but rather it was her water breaking. Neo panicked for a moment, drinking some of her own milk to calm herself down. That single action would have the end result of enhancing her pregnancy kink.

As her milk began to work its magical effects, her body began to work on pushing her kid out. The two ongoing processes would end up creating quite an intense evening for Neo. As she tried to push her kid out of her womb, her body shook with pleasure, rather than pain. The milk had increased her sensitivity yet again, and each movement of her lingerie and the child inside of her caused her great pleasure. It made Neo want more, and so she drank more and more milk, reaching a state of constant orgasm as she drank from herself.

Her pain being nonexistent, Neo continued to push her child, usually in between orgasms. It didn’t take Neo long before she was covered in sweat, relishing in a state of constant pleasure and stimulation. Moments later she would look down to see the head of her child in her panties, the sensation causing her to orgasm her again. What would have taken other women several painful hours took Neo a single, pleasurable one. As Neo pushes the rest of her child out, she felt a long and powerful orgasm run through her body. 

The affects of her orgasm rendered her almost immobile for a minute, before she finally made a move to cradle her child in her arms. She looked upon the small child in her arms, smiling upon it. It’s little hand reached up to grab Neo’s pinky, and it smiles as it did so. While pleasure ran through her body at the touch, Neo didn’t orgasm. Instead she smiled at her daughter, and felt love warm her heart her again.


	2. Some whipped cream.

From that day on, Neo thought her problems would solve and she would have a happy family, starting with her daughter, Fraise. There was just one small problem. Actually, it was a rapidly growing problem. See, when Neo fed her child, the aphrodisiac part of the milk didn’t seem to do anything, which was a relief for Neo. The problem was that it seemed to have a different affect for Fraise. Every time Fraise drank from Neo, she would always seem a little older by the end. By the time Fraise was 13, she looked 18, and when Fraise was 14 she looked 21. For some reason after that point, Fraise seemed to be unaffected by the milk, and maintained the appearance of someone in their early twenties. 

Fraise was similar to her mother in many aspects. She had the same wide hips, thick thighs, and big booty. Her breasts seemed to lag just a little behind her mother’s I cup breasts, sitting at a G cup. Her penchant for clothes was of similar style to that of her mother’s, but it matched her mostly pink hair, rather than her mother’s multicolored set. The main difference between the two, wasn’t actually in hair color. It dealt with the fact that Fraise wasn’t a normal human. The fact that she possessed both sets of genitalia made her a futa, and a drop dead gorgeous one. 

This was the problem for Neo. Her own daughter was incredibly hot, and the two were both constantly turned on. Neo would often go around the city to visit some friends, but she could tell that Fraise was having some stress relief of her own. Some tissues here, a stain there. To Neo it was just a matter of time until something happened. And boy did something happen.

It happened on a Saturday morning. Neo awoke as usual, giving a light stretch with her arms before opening her eyes. She gave a standard look around her room, noticing the open door that was almost permanently closed. Neo wanted to question it, but the feeling of an orgasm rocking her body brought her attention to something else. Removing the sheets covering her body, Neo was shocked to find Fraise next to her, completely naked. Not only was she completely naked, but she was drinking from Neo’s breasts, and thrusting into Neo’s now exposed pussy. Neo watched as her daughter came inside of her, for what must have been the second or third time, based on the amount t that was scattered around the room. 

Fraise seemed to notice the change in mother, because she immediately squawked in terror before pulling out and falling off the bed. “I’m sorry mum, I don’t know what came over me. I drank the milk on the fridge, and then I couldn’t get it to calm down, so I tried to get off on my own. That didn’t work so I ended up here.” Fraise stammered out. 

Neo looked at her daughter, covered with a small amount of her own cum and Neo’s own juices. It was a highly arousing sight for Neo, but she had to calm down Fraise first. A quick couple of hand motions told Fraise that the milk in the fridge was her own breast milk, which typically served as an aphrodisiac. It hadn’t affected Fraise before, which is probably why it caused such an extreme reaction this time. 

Fraise accepted this response, but still had something else to say, “So that great and all, but there is still the problem of my little friend here. I would take care of him myself but it doesn’t seem like it’s working today.” Her little friend was in reference to her twin genitalia.

Neo looked down to see her daughter’s “little” friend. In fact it was anything but little, like many other things in their family when it came to assets. Neo decided that as a good mother, it was only right of her to help her daughter out in a situation lien this. She adjusted the bra that had been hastily pulled down to allow access to her milk, and joined her daughter on the floor. A few signs were sent to Fraise, simply stating, “Let momma take care of this.” After waiting for Fraise to nod in acceptance, Neo got to work.

Neo put Fraise’s dick in between her two breasts and began to move them expertly. The two huge breasts were indescribably soft, and with Neo’s skill and her snug bra, it just made the sensation all the more pleasurable. Fraise whimpered as she watched Neo move her breasts side to side, up and down, all the while stroking her shaft from the top to the base. The small amount of miles that escaped from Neo’s bra found itself being rubbed against Fraise’s dick, which made it more sensitive to the touch of Neo’s breasts. A single twitch through Neo’s body told her that her magic was working, and she picked up her pace.

The sensitivity was simply too much for Fraise. Unlike her mother, it was her first time experiencing such pleasure, and it blurred her judgement. It was obvious, given the fact that she had began thrusting into her mother earlier. But as Neo continued her assault on Fraise’s dick, it began to be too much for the younger of the two women. She was already feeling close, but when she watched Neo bend down and lick her head it was over. Knowing that she would make a mess if she came now she did her best to resist the rapidly approaching orgasm, and looked to able for guidance.

Neo looked at her daughter, and understood what she was trying to say. She began looking around for a tissue or something to contain the oncoming mess, and spotted a box a little bit across the room. Neo reached for it, but it was just out of her reach. So she tried again, and again, with each movement causing her breasts to stimulate Fraise more and more. Neo took a half lunge towards the box, and accidentally knocked it farther away, amour of her reach. This action caused Neo to rub her breast down Fraise’s shaft, which caused Fraise to only have a moment to act. Knowing that if she didn’t think of something quickly, there would be a huge mess in her mother’s room, and Fraise didn’t want to cause anymore trouble this morning. So Fraise made a choice which went somewhat against what she was trying to achieve in the first place.

Grabbing her mother’s hair, Fraise forced Neo’s open mouth onto her cock before finally letting the flood gates burst open. She held Neo’s head down on her shaft as she kept going through her orgasm, hoping it would end soon. But much to Fraise’s disappointment and surprise, she would stay like that for almost half an hour, filling her own mother with her cum. As Fraise finally finished she let go of Neo’s hair and head, before falling backwards, her cock now finally flaccid. She looked up to see her mother’s eyes rolled back into her head, and her stomach the size of somebody nine months pregnant. 

Fraise flinched at the sight. That was not what she had intended to do. As quiet as a mouse, she tiptoed out of the room, hoping that when Neo woke up, she would t be too mad with her.


	3. Wanna make it a banana split?

What was dubbed the milk incident between the two of them went undiscussed for months. The entire time Fraise was too nervous to either talk about it, or get off on her own due to the thoughts of what happened appearing in her mind. It was just a rough situation for Fraise. Dammed if you do, dammed if you don’t. It after the two left it alone for long enough, Fraise hoped it would just slide out of memory. 

For a while, Fraise believed that it actually had slipped her mother’s mind. It had been a year since the incident and nothing major had come of it. The two were able to actively talk to each other with no awkwardness, and it seemed like things were going well. That was until the day Fraise came home to a strong boner. The problem with ignoring the incident, was that Fraise couldn’t get herself off anymore. Call it state fright or whatever, but she just couldn’t do it. Unlike her mother, she didn’t have friends in the city who could alleviate her sexual needs, and she sure as hell wasn't going looking now. 

Fraise stomped around the kitchen, trying to wait it out, but it had been an hour and the situation wasn’t getting any better. It had actually gotten worse, with her bulge easily on full display. She opened the fridge out of annoyance, deciding on a glass of water to calm her down when she noticed something. A glass of milk and a note card next to it. Reaching in, she read the card, which simply stated, “I’ve noticed that you’ve been having some problems as of late. Drink the glass and meet me in my room. Love, your mom.” 

Fraise wasn’t exactly sure what to do about this. On one hand she could deal with the problem that had been plaguing her for the last year. On the other, it was her mom. Fraise carefully looked at the glass of milk, then at the obvious bulge in her shorts. Well, she had already fucked her once before, and Fraise would like to go into the public without being charged with public indecency. Fraise downed the glass of milk before carefully setting the glass down in the sink. As Fraise turned towards Neo’s room, she thought to herself, “It’s time to end this problem, once and for all.” 

As it turns out, things were a bit more complex than just saying and doing it. The reason being was that doing it, would mean doing the woman sitting almost fully naked on the bed in front of her. Fraise looked at her mother’s body with a strong sense of both lust, and awkwardness. Her mother was wearing the same set of lingerie she was wearing when she gave birth to Fraise. Not only did it hug her body, accenting all of the right features, but it also made Fraise feel even more weird. 

Neo motioned for her to come forward, which Fraise did. The milk had started affecting her, and it was evident by the now damp spots in her panties. Fraise watched as spread her legs apart, revealing her dripping pussy for Fraise to see. A simple message was sent between the two, “Come and get it.” 

Fraise just couldn’t resist. Tearing off her shorts, she stumbled forward, her fully erect cock being thrust into the awaiting Neo with no hesitation. Fraise has needed relief for a year, and if this was the only way, so be it. Each moment caused more pleasure to erupt between the two, each of them drinking from Neo’s leaking breasts. But even with the increased sensitivity, and knowing that it worked by watching Neo having countless orgasms. Fraise still couldn’t reach climax. She still couldn’t get off by just thrusting in Neo.

Neo, like a good mother, noticed, and took matters into her own hands. Turning her body around, she moved off the bed, forcing Fraise to hold her off the ground, lest she fall. From there, Neo bounced up and down along Fraise’s cock, squeezing her in all the right spots. The breasts of the two were squished together as Neo began to furiously kiss Fraise, the two fighting for dominance of each other’s mouth with their tongues. The only sound was the smacking of flesh on flesh and plenty of morning from the two parties involved.

As Neo went through another orgasm, her shaking body finally triggered Fraise into feeling an approaching orgasm. Her moans increased in pitch and intensity as her long awaited release was so close. Neo seemed to notice, as she began to bounce along Fraise’s shaft with more vigor than she had before. Each moment brought Fraise closer and closer to the edge, and she knew that much like last year, she needed a place for her oncoming release. This time though, she wasn’t in a good position to make her mother swallow it all. Fraise looked around nervously for a spot or way to let it all out when she felt Neo tighten her legs around Fraise’s hips, and squeeze harder on Fraise’s shaft. 

Fraise looked up at her mother, aware of what her mother was doing. Her mother looked down as she squeezed again, nodding that she wanted this. Fraise didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, as when Neo squeezes again there was nothing Fraise could do to stop her much overdue release. Her cum burst forward with such intensity that Fraise could see Neo reacting to it. Fraise continued to carry Neo while pumping her pussy full of cum. After the first hour, Fraise watched as Neo’s eyes rolled back into her head, and some cum dribbled out of her mouth. But it was of little matter to Fraise, who still had more in the tank. 

It took two and a half hours to empty her sack of all of her cum, and boy did Neo look stuffed. She looked overdue with quadruplets, but Fraise was certainly feeling much better. As Fraise left the room, deciding to let her mother rest up after their session, she wondered how many kids Neo would get pregnant with this time. I mean, after that stunt there was no way she wasn’t knocked up, right?


End file.
